


The Meet Cute Job

by gilligankane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of the rest of the gang - Freeform, the Leverage version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: Alex can't believe it."I can't believe this," she says out loud.The woman next to her shoots her a look Alex almost misses in the dark. "You said that, like, nine times. Come up with something else, would you?"Alex opens her mouth to say something but clamps it shut as footsteps pass by the door she's crouched behind. When they fade out towards the right, she looks at the woman and says it again: "I can't believe this."The woman rolls her eyes and pushes off the door, walking the small closet carefully. She runs her hands over the walls, feeling for anything that can help her figure a way out of this. "It happens," she says. She fumbles with a loose scrap of wallpaper. "I mean, it doesn't happen to me. But I'm sure this isn't the first time it's happened to you."---AKA, The time I thought about loose Leverage-esque versions of Alex and Maggie





	

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt, on Fanfic Prompts (http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com)
> 
> Person A and Person B both trying to break into the same place on the same night by accident, only to be chased by the police upon meeting and having to hide in a closet/cupboard/safe together until they leave.

Alex can't believe it.

"I can't believe this," she says out loud.

The woman next to her shoots her a look Alex almost misses in the dark. "You said that, like, nine times. Come up with something else, would you?"

Alex opens her mouth to say something but clamps it shut as footsteps pass by the door she's crouched behind. When they fade out towards the right, she looks at the woman and says it again: "I can't believe this."

The woman rolls her eyes and pushes off the door, walking the small closet carefully. She runs her hands over the walls, feeling for anything that can help her figure a way out of this. "It happens," she says. She fumbles with a loose scrap of wallpaper. "I mean, it doesn't happen to me. But I'm sure this isn't the first time it's happened to you."

Alex scowls and stands up, her legs aching. "This has  _never_ happened to me."

The woman scoffs. "Sure it hasn't." She turns and leans back against a wire shelving unit. "You practically  _ooze_ amateur."

"Amateur?" Alex feels her body temperature spike. "I'm... Are you..." She gestures wildly at her outfit. "I'm in all black! You're in a t-shirt. And jeans!"

"Exactly. I don't look like a cat burglar." The woman snorts. "Watch a little too much TV before you tried this?"

Alex narrows her eyes at this woman who has the nerve to steal her heist in a pair of skinny jeans and an orange 'Hello Sunshine' t-shirt. Her black thermal top and her black cargo pants suddenly feel bulky and out of place. Her hair, tucked back behind her ears, feels too dramatic. She watches as the woman pushes back a strand of loose, long hair. She looks like a college student and Alex curses silently. She fits in perfectly with the crowd and she's right - Alex sticks out despite trying to blend in with the shadows.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?"

Alex shrugs and tries the doorknob again. "Do you know how to pick locks?"

The woman shrugs, pushing off the shelving and sliding around Alex to examine the door. "I don't have the right pin for that lock." She sighs and drops back down to the floor, her legs sticking out in front of her. "Maggie."

Alex frowns and looks at the knob. "What's a Maggie?"

The woman laughs. "I am." She pats the empty space next to her, motioning for Alex to sit. "Maggie. Maggie Sawyer"

Alex sits slowly, her brain working overtime. "Wait,  _you're_ Maggie Sawyer?"

Maggie smirks. "What did you expect?"

"Someone a little more..." Alex pauses. "Older."

"Older?"

Alex nods. "Everyone knows you. You're, like, a legend. They say you can crack any safe this side of the Mason Dixon line."

Maggie pauses, her head to one side. "They say that?"

Alex flushes, grateful for the dim lighting in the closet they've found themselves in. "I mean," she says, trying to play it cool. "I've heard that. I think."

Maggie grins widely. "Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter," Alex brushes off quickly.

Her sister Kara, an street hustler with quick hands and even quicker feet, hears everything. There's all this talk in National City about a new wave of petty thieves and vigilantes. There's some guy who goes by Guardian has been roaming the Warehouse District, supposedly cleaning up the streets, and a new nerd who calls himself 'Hobbit' that holes up downtown, screwing with Starbucks plasmas and traffic lights. Kara had come home the other day talking about a new face, a woman named Maggie Sawyer who conned the legendary Cat Grant out of a crucial job. Alex has always run a straight game with sound reasons, the Robin Hood of the neighborhood, but desperate times called for desperate measures and so here she was.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" she asks, checking her watch. 

Maggie shrugs. "Got a hot date?"

Alex frowns and pulls up the image of Lucy on that makeshift frat house dance floor, wrapped around some guy. "No," she grinds out. "I just don't want to be stuck in here all night."

"Oh, come on - What's your name?"

Alex turns and sticks out her hand. "Alex Danvers."

Maggie takes her hand and shakes it slowly. "Lucy's ex, Alex Danvers?"

Alex pulls her hand back and frowns. "What?"

"I mean, there's probably not a ton of Alex Danvers running around National City, huh?" Maggie smiles. "Awh, did you come here tonight to win her back?"

"I didn't -"

"Because that is really cute. And pathetic. But cute." Maggie taps out a tune Alex can't name on her thighs. "Or did you come for the 4K in cash hidden under that stupid, white man-boy's bed?"

Alex chokes on air. "What if I didn't know about it?"

Maggie snorts. "The way he's flaunting that cash? Everyone in National City knows about that. Hell, everyone as far as Midvale knows about it."

Alex fiddles with her cargo pocket. Truthfully, she had come for the money. Kara brings in enough money to make rent, usually, but tourist season is always slow. And this year, it seems that Alex is running an orphanage. The Guardian - Jimmy - sleeps on her living room floor and Winn the Hobbit runs his operation out of her apartment's bathtub. They do okay on their own but ever since Kara brought home Hank, a veteran with a chip on his shoulder that doesn't fit through her apartment door, they've been stretching themselves thin. It doesn't help that Lucy left and Alex replaced her with as much whisky as she could carry. Or that Vasquez came over and clued her in to the kids orphanage a little down on it's luck. So when word went out that Mon, president of National City University's Kappa Alpha Order, carried cash like tissues in his pocket, Alex couldn't resist. 

"I came for the money," she admits. "And I was headed towards his room when I saw... Lucy. I needed a minute"

Maggie nods slowly. "She's definitely not being subtle."

"Yeah, thanks," Alex says bitterly. "I saw." 

"Oh, come on," Maggie says, shouldering her gently. "Someone like that can't be worth it."

Alex bristles. "Someone like who?"

Maggie shrugs. "Someone who would be willing to give up you and trade it in for someone like... him."

Alex frowns for a moment before she sighs. "I didn't come here to get her back. She wanted to leave, and that's fine, and I'm actually almost positive she's playing him but... She just... caught me off guard."

"And that's how you ended up in this closet, huh?"

Alex isn't proud of that coping mechanism, but it's what happened. "Well, what about you?" she asks.

"Girls," Maggie sighs. "They're the worst."

Alex turns, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, what?" Maggie asks. "You think you're the only one playing for the team?  I was promised a little one-on-one time with a girl who said she'd meet me here. I figured it couldn't hurt to get a little action before the action, if you know what I mean." She winks suggestively. "And then it was you in here and the door locked and here we are," she continues, ignoring Alex's shock. "But Lane isn't really my type. A little too... bold. I like women how I like my coffee." She slides closer to Alex, eliminating the already-small space between them. "Smooth, with that small hint of bitterness at the back of your throat. The kind that sticks with you all day."

Alex swallows heavily, her eyes dropping to Maggie's mouth, turned up slightly. "Uh..."

"Follow my lead," Maggie whispers. 

"Follow your... what?" Alex asks.

Maggie leans in, kissing her softly. Alex's hand drifts to Maggie's neck, sliding through her loose hair. Maggie pulls her closer, her lips sliding across Alex's. She doesn't know this woman, doesn't trust her, but Alex can't pull away. She pulls her closer, instead, her other hand sliding under the hem of Maggie's t-shirt. And then Maggie is in her lap and Alex wonders, for just a moment, how skinny jeans can move that way, but before she can think about it anymore, the door flies open. 

"Alex?" she hears someone ask.

She buries her face in Maggie's neck for a moment before pulling away. Maggie slides off her lap, standing awkwardly, then offering Alex a hand up.

"Hi, uh, Lucy," Alex mumbles, tucking her hands into her belt. Too much. She pulls them out again and pushes them into her pockets. "How's it going?"

Lucy raises an eyebrow at her. "Not as good as you, it seems."

Maggie steps past Alex, letting one hand graze along Alex's waistline. "Sawyer. You must be Lucy Lane. I've heard  _so_ much about you."

Alex didn't know those words could sound like a threat, but Maggie manages it. She watches the two women shake hands, their eyes narrowed as their handshake lingers a little too long to be friendly. Competition, maybe.

"I've heard absolutely nothing about you," Lucy counters.

Maggie grins at Alex over her shoulder, their eyes locked as she talks to Lucy. "Oh, I'm sure you will."

Alex feels a piece of paper being pushed into her hand as Maggie reaches for. The other woman pulls her close, uselessly adjusting Alex's shirt collar. Her fingers linger on Alex's neck. Alex looks up slowly.

"My number,' Maggie explains. "Call me sometime."

She backs away slowly. Alex tries to regain her composure, to go after her, but she can still feel Maggie's hands on her skin, burning a path across it.

"See you around, Danvers," Maggie calls cheerfully, wiggling her fingers. She darts around Lucy and in the opposite direction of the front door, probably towards the 4K she came here to get in the first place.

"See ya," she echoes quietly.


End file.
